bassmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Mixcraft
Mixcraft 7.7 is The Musician's DAW - the ideal application for creating professional quality songs, mixes, and videos with ease. No Limits Unleash your creativity with unlimited tracks, sounds, effects, and virtual instruments! Embrace the power of 64-bit computing with full 32-bit and 64-bit compatibility. Mixcraft’s advanced technology even lets you use both 32-bit and 64-bit instruments and effects simultaneously (64-bit version only). Effortlessly adjust clips and digital audio to suit your compositions with the most powerful, best sounding time-stretching and pitch-shifting technology available. Over 7,500 Loops, Sound Effects, and Samples Mixcraft’s enormous collection of royalty-free studio-quality loops is organized into Song Kits, so it’s incredibly easy to build your own tracks — no musical training required! Build a unique beat in seconds with over 650 professional drum samples, both acoustic and electric. Put the finishing touches on videos or ambient compositions with our comprehensive collection of sound effects and music beds. Live Performance Rock the house with automatically synced, non-stop audio and MIDI clip grooves using the amazingly flexible Performance Panel. Create mixes and mashups with audio warping and song slicing. Manipulate the Performance Panel under your fingers with a Novation Launchpad, MIDI controller, or even your computer’s keyboard, and jam along with Mixcraft’s powerful virtual instruments. MIDI Scoring and Editing It’s never been easier to compose your own beats, patterns, and musical scores. Build custom beats and musical patterns at lightning speed using the fun and creative new step sequencer. Create and edit performances with the powerful piano roll editor. Use the notation editor to write, view, publish, and print professional-quality music scores. Tons of Instruments and Effects Get ready for a plethora of virtual instruments, including emulations of classic synthesizers, rock organs, and electric pianos. Build your own beats and sounds with the exclusive new Omni and Alpha Samplers that redefine ease of use. Lay down a stellar foundation with Acoustica Studio Drums, an ultra-realistic library of sampled drums and percussion. Master your tracks with a tremendous array of outstanding professional effects. Want to add more? Mixcraft has you covered with extensive third-party VST effect and instrument support. Mixcraft Pro Studio 7 is packed with over $1100.00 worth of plug-ins! Video Editing Mixcraft is more than just a blockbuster DAW - it’s also a feature-packed pro video editing and scoring environment. Load and edit video files and still images with ease. Crossfade video clips, add transitions, and add a professional touch with fantastic video effects. Rapidly create slideshows from photo collections. Add titles and scrolling text. Remix the audio, add a soundtrack, and effortlessly render complete video projects to popular formats for DVD creation or YouTube™ upload. Mixing and Mastering View and edit multiple parameters simultaneously with powerful lane and clip-based automation. Use any MIDI hardware controller to automate and record a vast array of mixer, virtual instrument, and effects parameters. Mixcraft offers flexible MIDI control surface support, including support for Mackie Control compatible hardware, Novation Launchpad, Frontier Design Group Tranzport, and Acoustica’s exclusive FREE Mixcraft Remote mobile app. Once your masterpiece is complete, easily publish the mix to your favorite format or burn it directly to an audio CD! System Requirements * Windows XP, Windows Vista, Windows 7 (32 or 64 bit), Windows 8 (32 or 64 bit), or Windows 10 (32 or 64 bit) * 1 GB RAM (2 GB or more recommended) * 1.5 GHz CPU (Dual Core or higher recommended) * Sound card, USB, or Firewire sound device Translated into 17 languages: English, Chinese Traditional and Simplified, Dutch, French, German, Indonesian, Italian, Japanese, Norwegian, Portuguese, Russian, Spanish, Swedish, Turkish, Danish, Hungarian. Mixcraft is a Windows based product that can be used on a Macintosh computer running bootcamp.Category:Programs